


A Single Blue Muffin

by FluffyBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, guest appearance by hunk & pidge, pure fluff, starring: lance wearing an apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyBlue/pseuds/FluffyBlue
Summary: "Lance is [...] the only person in the Castle who remembers that it's Valentine's Day so one morning Keith just wakes up to this red paper heart taped on his door that says "You've pierced my heart, samurai" and think it's a challenge" - @thatgirlonstage sent me this on tumblr and here's what I came up with.





	A Single Blue Muffin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuseofWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseofWriting/gifts).



Keith angrily pushes down the button to open Lance’s door. It slides open to an empty room. Keith lets out an aggravated huff and storms towards the dining area.

He does NOT need this right now. Lance’s endless challenges didn’t usually bother him, but today was not the day for this. He’d had his ass kicked in training yesterday, had had terrible nightmares, and with Shiro gone and himself having to be the Black Paladin, _which he never wanted thank you very much_ , he was really not in the mood for the childish competitive crap.

As expected, he finds Lance waiting for him in the dining area. Not as expected, Lance is alone, wearing and apron, and holding a small plate with a single blue muffin on it.

Before Keith can go off on Lance for choosing such a bad time for another challenge, or wonder what the outfit and muffin were about, Lance speaks up.

“Hunk taught me how to make muffins”, he says without quite looking at Keith. He continues a little embarassed, rubbing the back of his head; “I tried my best, I really did, but this one was the only one that turned out any good, so-” He interrups himsef suddenly. “I mean, the others tasted fine!, so this one should taste good too, just, the others looked terrible and I-” He stops again, blushing, looking down at his single muffin with wide eyes as if surprised by something he almost said.

Keith is utterly confused by this point. Nothing makes sense. If food is involved, is this some sort of tasting challenge? But then there’s only this single muffin, so how can it be a competition if there’s only enough for one person to taste it? And what on Earth is all the blushing about.

The awkward silence as Keith is mulling this over and Lance is looking between him and his muffin with a rather flustered expression is broken by some snickering from the door. Turning around, Keith catches some tufts of Pidge’s hair disappearing behind the frame, immediately recognizable by their colour and the low height they’re at.

“Hey! I asked you guys to make yourselves busy and leave us alone!” Lance bursts out angrily, walking towards the door to shoo away Pidge- and Hunk, who was hiding on the other side of the door from Pidge.

They leave, but Lance doesn’t seem satisfied and drags Keith - who has gone from confusion to utter bewilderment - to his room, muttering something about “too many people in this damn castle” and “you’d think such a big place would give plenty of privacy”, and then something about repairs and calculations that the two nerds could be running instead of ruining his day.

Keith doesn’t particularly enjoy being dragged around, but at this moment he is too busy trying to figure out this situation to resist. Besides, Lance grabbed his hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world to do. As much as Keith wants to know what in the quiznak is going on, the warmth of Lance’s hand pulling him along is distracting him from asking questions.

When they reach Lance’s room, Lance activates the special lock that lets people out as they please but won’t allow others to enter, still muttering about getting some quiznaking privacy, before inviting Keith to sit down.

Keith settles on the bed - really the only place you can sit as the sparse castle rooms don’t have desks - and is about to demand an explanation for all this when Lance plops the plate on his knees and sits next to him.

“It’s for you, “ he says with an embarrassed smile.

“Right...” Keith answers hesitantly, wondering if Lance is trying to poison him. He can find no other explanation for this situtation.

“I know we’re in space and time is super hard to keep track of out here, especially Earth dates, but I think I did the math right.” Lance is looking up at the ceilng with a light blush on his cheeks. “And even if I didn’t do the math quite right, I mean, we’re in space, so what does it even matter if it’s not technically Valentine’s Day?”

Keith’s brain shorts out at the V-word and he doesn’t hear Lance add that they can celebrate the holiday whenever they want since time is screwy out here anyways.

Valentine’s Day.

Quiznaking. _Valentine’s Day._

**_Valentine’s Day._ **

What. Whatwhatwhat.

In a split second, Keith goes over everything that’s just happened. A note. An apron. A muffin. Hunk and Pidge snickering. Lance taking him to his room for ‘privacy’. The note.

_The note._

“Keith?” Lance has leaned in in front of him, looking a bit worried. “Eart- Castle of Lions to Keith? Hello?”

Keith snaps out of his thoughts, suddenly very aware that he’s in Lance’s room, Lance, who is sitting unnecessarily close next to him, Lance who has leaned in and whose face is just a few centimeters from his.

He falls back on the bed, his hands covering his face that has turned redder than his lion.

“What the hell....” he manages to sigh.

Feeling the bed shift, he removes his hands to see Lance leaning over him with a worried expression. Leaning way too close over him.

“Keith?”

_‘You’ve pierced my heart, samurai.’_

He thinks he knows what it all means, but he’s been wrong before. And with Lance, who flirts so often with so many different people - Keith is especially wary of misunderstandings.

The last time Keith severely misunderstood someone’s intentions, it had led to a lot of hurt limbs and hurt feelings. After explaining his confusion to Shiro, Shiro had given him some advice his thirteen-year old self had thought really dumb.

Keith’s not thirteen anymore.

_‘If you’re not sure you understood someone right, just ask them’._

“What did-” Keith knows what to do but it’s not that easy. His face is burning and his voice is shaking and so are his hands, and he feels like he could die of embarrassment. But. “What did you mean... I’ve pierced your heart....” The end of the sentence is almost inaudible, the words leaving his mouth at a higher pitch than intended. 

The worry disappears from Lance’s face, replaced in quick succession by surprise and then a fond smile. 

“I mean,” Lance starts, shifting to maintain his balance as he places one hand on either side of Keith’s face and leans in ever closer - Keith can feel some of Lance’s hair against his forehead, the warmth of Lance’s hands on his face. The proximity is almost suffocating - in the best way. 

Lance continues; ... That you owe me one (1) intact heart.” A cheeky grin. “Yours.” 

Keith moves before Lance has even finished the word. Lance’s face feels soft in his hands. His lips on Keith’s even more so. 

He faintly wonders why he hasn’t done this sooner. What all the hesitation was even about. 

Lance is returning his kisses with the same passion Keith feels, and the world disappears around them. 

**// Some time later**

“So what’s with the muffin,” Keith asks, running a hand through his hair to determine how messy it has just gotten. 

Lance perks up. “Eat it!” He enthusiastically presents the plate to Keith. 

“There’s nothing weird in it, right?” It’s a tease, but Lance reacts immediately. 

“Keith! Who do you think I am?” 

Keith chuckles and takes a bite of the muffin. It tastes delicious, as expected from one of Hunk’s recipes. There are two distinct tastes. When he looks at the blue muffin again, he sees why; the inside is all red. 

“Get it?” Lance sounds like an excited puppy. “Cuz you stole my heart. And I have yours. So the heart of the blue muffin is red.” 

Keith dissolves into laughter, feeling lighter than he has in months. Lance’s puns had always been his favourite. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
